Communication between people provides modes of expressing their emotions in various ways. There are various software's that perform analysis of these communications after the communication has occurred and finished. There are very few analysis tools that can perform the analysis in real time and also perform the analysis of emotion expressed via chat, video and audio communication methods. There is a need for instant feedback and analysis tool to analyze human emotion during a communication session. Normally a person shows an emotion during a session as a reaction or a response to a particular situation. The human brain first perceives the session by syntactically, semantically, somatically and then pragmatically analyzing the communication content. Computer programs are very efficient in analyzing text, audio and video data using syntactic and semantic data. Computers lack semiotic and pragmatic analysis process to a reaction or a response for a human emotion during a communication session. There is a need to perform a technically challenging analysis of human emotions to get closer to predicting the real emotional state of a person.